Beyond Your Death Note
by XxXABeautifulLieXxX
Summary: When Light...or Kira believes that he saw L with his own two eyes die from a heart attack right before him, will something suddenly backfire and appear in his life? Someone that looks like his sworn enemy but also someone he's never met nor seen...is this possible?


He has won. That damned Kira has beat him. Some may ask_, 'Who are you talking about?' _but the truth is that only one person will forever know who the real Kira is. And that lost soul is none other than L Lawliet.

~X~

~X~

~X~

~X~

Does anyone really and truthfully know from the bottom of their heart and from the full percentage of their mind know who Light Yagami really is? Well...someone does. Or should I say did...L Lawliet who was the only person that knew of Light's existence of being the only _'god like' _being in this world but was actually in reality a killer...Kira.

L was only literally precious minutes...seconds away from finding out who Kira really was. The last piece he needed to solve his puzzle. The last clue he needed of Light's deathly soul to fit in his mind. The icing to his almost completed cake.

But then it happened...the same thing of what had been happening to all these people...criminals, detectives, people trying to find Kira's actual identity. The damned heart attack.

Shock. That was all L could feel deep down and it was showing from the deepest inner cell of his body to the very edges of his soul.

As Light swooped down to catch L as his limp body began to slowly tumble towards the floor. He was playing his 'caring' part quite well. But perhaps _too_ well...just like something you would expect to see out of a movie.

Knowing. That was now the only thing that swept all the thoughts that stormed in the jet black haired males mind away until his mind was clouded with absolutely nothing but that one thing. _'I've lost...he's won.'_

~X~

~X~

~X~

~X~

_"I can tell by these circumstances that Light is childish and hates to loose. I know this because I'm also childish and hate to loose." _

_All the detectives just look at L in a surprised view now. 'How strange this man is,' one thought to himself. He seems too deathly emotionless to even act childish. Though in the hunched over position of which L was sitting and his love of sweets somewhat gave that away..._

_'Perhaps he does have a bit of a childish side...though I think he belongs in an asylum.' he thinks to himself once more._

~X~

~X~

~X~

~X~

The room was painted the sickly...deadly...ending tinted color of blood stained red. Light stared down at the dying man in his arms. His gaze so sharp that L could begin to feel it piercing the very edge of his soul. And that smirk...that smirk was the most sickening thing L had possibly seen in his entire life even if his vision was slightly blurred.

_'Is..this the..end? I was so close...' _ L thinks to himself with his eyes wide and alien like.

Light was only trying to imagine the thoughts racing through his sworn enemie's mind but could only get a small fraction but his thoughts then shut off completely as he bagan to gaze closer and his grin like smirk that lurked with pure evil spread across his lips as he caught the blackish gray eyes of the other male ever so slowly beginning to close.

Further...

Further...

and

Further...

Then it was over...L's knowning heart then finally stopped beating completely.

_'He's dead...the bastard is finally dead..! Its a miricle!' _Light thinks to himself with an evil happiness crossing over him and a dark sense of joy taking over his body. He thought that damn so called _'World's Best Detective'_ would never die...but now he's not only gone...he's gone forever. His inner self has faded away and no longer part of this world.

~X~

~X~

~X~

~X~

Light was now sitting in his room two weeks later with his legs carlessly crossed and placed up on his desk where his Death Note was with care found.

Life had never been for the so called _God. _There was nobody else in his life to taunt him, constantly breath down his neck, trying to uncover his secret. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head as he had a smirk. _"How could things get any better?" _he thought to himself.

But that was before he heard something strange outside his door...

"Hm?" he then sat up straight just like in any casual manner, thinking it was just his mother or some random draft that just decided to blow through his window like, _'Yo, I'm coming in here.~ =3='_

But that was until he heard three knocks on the door. They were teasing and slow.

"What do you want, mom?" he asks with his narrowed eyes glued on the door in an intense manner...but strangely...nobody answered. _'That's not like mom...' _he thinks to himself.

Therefore, he goes over to the door to see who exactly was trying to play tricks on him. His sister maybe? But...why was he trembling? And why were his eyes so focused on wanting to find out who...or _what _was behind that door?

There's only one way to find out...he shakily unlocked the door before ever so slowly opening the single piece of wood that divided him and the other being. At first with the shocking anticipation that was building up inside of him began to rise rapidly, he just wanted to swing that damn door open and throw it across the room!

But there was something stopping him. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ he asks himself in the inner most part of his mind. At this moment...the door was only cracked...until he opened it all the way. And what he saw...may have possibly gave him his own heart attack to suffer through...but no...that wasn't good enough for _'god'. _But that...thing...that was standing outside his door...couldn't. No way in hell be who...or what he thought it was.

_'Impossible!' _he thinks, nothing coming to a stop for even a second! How in the world was the man he watched so deeply and sharply die...right in front of him...standing. Completely alive. Outside his bedroom door..?

_'L...is alive?!' _Light thinks to himself. But this was before the thoughts of reality came into mind. _'No...that's not L. He's never looked like this before. What...is this thing?!' _


End file.
